Vampire Diaries: The New Deal
"The New Deal" is the tenth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series The Vampire Diaries and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Behring with a script written by Michael Narducci. It first aired on the CW Network on January 5th, 2012 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Vampire Diaries was developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. It is based upon the book by L.J. Smith. * This episode has been made available on the Vampire Diaries: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 11th, 2012. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on ITV2 on February 28th, 2012. * Actor Matthew Davis is credited as Matt Davis in this episode. * Actor Zach Roerig is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Candice Accola is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Kimberley Drummond's name is mis-spelled as Kimberly Drummond in the guest-starring credits. * This is the first episode of the season to air in 2012. There are a total of thirteen episodes from season three to air this year. * This is the sixth episode of The Vampire Diaries directed by John Behring. It is his third episode from season three. He directs five episodes from this season in total. * This is the fourth episode of The Vampire Diaries written by Michael Narducci. It is his second episode from season three. He writes four episodes from this season in total. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Darkness" episode of The Secret Circle, which came on at 9:00 pm, following this episode. * Actress Torrey DeVitto was married to star Paul Wesley at the time this episode first aired. They divorced in 2013. Appearances * This is the 7th appearance of Rebekah Mikaelson. * This is the 12th appearance of Klaus Mikaelson. It is Joseph Morgan's 14th credited appearance on the series. * This is the 1st appearance of Meredith Fell. She becomes a supporting character on the series and makes twelve appearances on the show in total. * This is the 2nd and final appearance of Tony; decapitated by Stefan Salvatore in this episode. * This is the 2nd appearance of Mindy. She makes three appearances on the series in total. Quotes * Klaus Mikaelson: My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out. * Damon Salvatore: Cute, blonde bombshell? Psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find. .... * Damon Salvatore: You should know this, Elena...Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason. * Elena Gilbert: What? * Damon Salvatore: He saved Klaus to save me. And then he stole the coffins to get even. * Elena Gilbert: Damon, if he did it to protect you, then why would he even do that...I mean...what does that even mean? * Damon Salvatore: What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore. * Elena Gilbert: Wait, what are you talking about? Guilty for what? * Damon Salvatore: For wanting what I want. * Elena Gilbert: Damon... * Damon Salvatore: I know, believe me I get it, brother's girl and all. (Damon walks away, then turns around) No, you know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this. (walks back to Elena and kisses her) .... * Klaus Mikaelson: Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years. And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it? I'm so sorry... sister. We'll meet again one day. .... * Damon Salvatore: Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for awhile. A long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You're gonna be at a new school and meet new girls, living girls. You're gonna drink a few beers, take an art class...you do whatever you want. * Alaric Saltzman: Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. * Damon Salvatore: You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy. See also External Links * * * * References Keywords Impalement | Mind control | Mystic Falls | Vampires | Virginia | Wooden stake ---- Category:2012/Episodes